Z Fighters
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Crossover between Street Fighters II and DBZ. Its mainly a DBZ fic, so I put it here. Anyway its the 30th World Tournament and there's new rules and fighters. Plz R&R! *Being Redone*
1. The Preliminary Rounds

Disclaimer:  I do not own _Street Fighter_ or _Dragon Ball Z_.  They belong to their respected owners, not me.  I do however own any characters I create.

Z Fighters 

Characters:

Ryu, Ken, Guile, Dee Jay, M. Bison

Sagat, Cammy, Chun-Li, Vega, Zangief

E. Honda, Balrog, Dhalsim, Blanka, Fei Long

Goku (Kakorot), Gohan, Goten, Trunks

Mirai, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Android 18

Chi-Chi, Videl, Vegeta, Bra, Pan, Piccolo, Hercule

**(A/N: Mirai "Future" Trunks shall be known as Mirai.)**

**(A/N: Brolly is the legendary Super Saiyin.  Ya know the one abut the legend.)**

**(A/N: Android 18 will be known as 18 or Andrea.)**

**"~" = Speaking   '~' = Thinking   ~*~ = Telepathic Speech   (~) = A/N [Author Notes] **

Brief Summary:

Two dimensions and worlds have merged as one.  The Street Fighter Dimension and the DBZ Dimension.  With new fighters stronger than you could possibly believe the world tournament now allows 32 competitors in the final matches and weapons are allowed now.  It takes about one to three weeks to finish.  How will the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament fare now?  Who will be the new world's strongest fighter?  Will Hercule win the tournament and still be the champion?  Find out in the action packed story, _Z Fighters_!  (Cross between Street Fighter and DBZ.)

Chapter 1: The Preliminary Rounds

~~~World Tournament/Tournament Isle, Thailand~~~

(Line up below! ↓)  (Also see notes above! ↑) 

Arena 1:                       Arena 2:                       Arena 3:                       Arena 4:

Goku/Fighter 1 Vegeta/Fighter 2           Gohan/Fighter 3            Goten/Fighter 4

Trunks/Fighter 5           Mirai/Fighter 6  Yamcha/Fighter 7         Tien/Fighter 8

Chiaotzu/Fighter 9        Videl/Fighter 10            Bra/Fighter 11 Pan/Fighter 12

Andrea/Fighter 13        Chi-Chi/Fighter 14        Hercule/Fighter 15        Piccolo/Fighter 16

Ryu/Fighter 17  Ken/Fighter 18 Fei Long/Fighter 19      E. Honda/Fighter 20

Guile/Fighter 21            Dee Jay/Fighter 22       M. Bison/Fighter 23      Sagat/Fighter 24

Cammy/Fighter 25        Chun-Li/Fighter 26       Blanka/Fighter 27         Vega/Fighter 28

Zangief/Fighter 29         Balrog/Fighter 30          Dhalsim/Fighter 31        Krillin/Fighter 32

~~Arena 1 thru Arena 4~~~

Everyone drew their numbers and went to their respected places.  First up was Goku who easily defeated his opponent.  Then Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Videl, Bra, Pan, Andrea (Android 18), Chi-Chi, Hercule, and then Piccolo.  When the Street Fighters got up it was Ryu.  Everyone watched as he went up against someone near Chi-Chi's strength.  Everyone watched as Ryu entered the ring then Fighter 17 entered and said, "Any last words before I cream ya?"  Ryu replied, "Just that you're beat already."  Then F17 (Fighter 17) lunged at Ryu with his spiked glove.  Ryu dodged it and ripped F17's gloves off and started to throw swift, but accurate punches at F17.  F17 was furious by now and started to quit playing around and really fight.  He was starting to beat Ryu, because he was just playing around a little bit.  Then he was near the edge and Ryu got serious and yelled out, "Hurricane Kick!" With that he was spinning through the air and got a serious of multiple hits on him.  Then he yelled, "Hadoken!" and a fireball came out of his hands and hit F17 out of the ring.  Causing Ryu to be the winner of the match.  None of the Street Fighters were shocked at what had just happened, everyone one else though was shocked that Ryu beat someone that strong effortlessly.

Then came Ken's match and he pulled the same moves on F18 (Fighter 18).  Winning the match.  Then cam Fei Long who beat the living day lights out of his opponent F19 (Fighter 19).  Then E. Honda went into the ring and merely sat on his opponent to win his match.  Then Guile came and beat his opponent with a few punches to the face, though everyone figured it was because of military training.  Now Dee Jay was up and his opponent ran away scared out of his mind.  Then M. Bison came up and just punched his opponent into submission.  Sagat merely tripped his opponent out of the ring and won the match.  Cammy beat her opponent into submission as well, but by doing it the old fashioned way.  (By kicking them in the groin a few times.)  Chun-Li however flipped her opponent into the wall causing a ring out on him.  Blanka electrocuted his opponent into submission.  Then it was Vega's turn, he slice and diced his opponent without killing him.  F28 (Fighter 28) gave up after the slice and dicing was done.  Then Zangief slapped a man until he fainted from the pain.  (A/N: He didn't die!)  Then Balrog punched his opponent until he fainted from the bruises out on his face.  Dhalsim merely punched his opponent out of the ring from the other side of the ring.  Then Krillin being the unlucky one who went last easily beat his opponent as well and went to join his friends.  Ryu and the other Street Fighters also left the room to go get something to eat.

Krillin finally caught up with the rest of them and said, "Hey Goku did you stay and watch the rest of the fights?"  Goku replied, "Yeah I did Krillin, it was amazing those other fighters are some of the strongest I've ever seen.  I can't even do some of the moves pulled in there and some didn't look human."  Yamcha replied, "Yeah, I know, that green fighter looked like he was ready to rip his opponents to pieces."  Gohan then said, "Man, I hope not.  What if my mother as to fight him?  I mean he conducts electricity!"  They continued their conversation in the restaurant.  While waiting they noticed that the fighters that won the preliminary rounds and made it to the finals, were scattered throughout the restaurant.  Then Trunks spoke up saying, "Man, you'd think they would be at one table seeing as how they all made it to the finals as well."  Then Blanka came up behind them and said, _"You would think that, yes, but not all of the fighters here are on friendly terms with each other.  I for one am not on friendly terms with that particular group with the masked man.  My name is Blanka.  I heard what you said about me, though I can't blame you for the way I look.  I am normally friendly, but can become vicious, when wanted.  Please forgive me for eavesdropping on you, like I did, but it isn't hard to hear you."_  Krillin looked like he was ready to faint when Blanka spoke to them and he nearly did.  Gohan then said, "Careful their Krillin, don't want to have to drop you in the middle of the ocean again?"  Krillin replied, "Okay, how many?"  Pan said, "Eighteen people Krillin and make it snappy!"

Ryu was busy talking with Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, and E. Honda, when Fei Long walked over and said, "Do any of you know any good fighters I can earn some extra zenni from?"  "Yeah, the guy with the spiky black hair!"  Fei Long replied, "I don't think he is weak.  He made it to the finals effortlessly."  Ken just looked up from his eating and looked over at the group that Blanka was talking with.  E. Honda just looked over at them and said, "Hmm, I guess your right, but I could beat the little one over there."  Ryu looked up from his plate and said, "Honda you may be able to beat the young ones, but the short one is stronger than he looks.  The same goes for the other ones over there.  They seem to be a bit different from the rest of the humans here.  Remember not everyone here is human.  There are the strange animal people as well."


	2. Part1: The Quarter Finals

Chapter 2: Part1: The Quarter Finals

(Line Up Below! ↓)  (Also see notes at beginning! ↑)  (Yellow or check means victor!)

First Fight:                    Second Fight:               Third Fight:                   Fourth Fight:

√Balrog vs. Trunks       √Vega vs. Goten          Sagat vs. Gohan√         Fei Long vs. Chun-Li√

Fifth Fight:                    Sixth Fight:                   Seventh Fight:               Eighth Fight:

√Chi-Chi vs. Pan          Bra vs. E. Honda√        √M. Bison vs. Krillin     √Blanka vs. Yamcha

Ninth Fight:                   Tenth Fight:                  Eleventh Fight:  Twelfth Fight:

Tien vs. Dee Jay√         Cammy vs. Videl√        Chiaotzu vs. Guile√       Mirai vs. Zangief√

Thirteenth Fight:            Fourteenth Fight:           Fifteenth Fight:  Sixteenth Fight:

√Ryu vs. Ken               √Dhalsim vs. Piccolo    Goku vs. Vegeta√        √Hercule vs. Andrea

~~~World Tournament/Tournament Isle, Thailand~~~

            Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Bra were eating plate after plate of food.  They finally after they each had about thirty servings of food.  Blanka also had about fifteen servings of food himself, but only because of the enormous appetite that came with conducting electricity.  Then the announcer came and called them all to draw numbers for the fight.  They drew the numbers and went to wait for their turns in the ring.  (See above for line up! ↑)  The Announcer then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the thirty-ninth World Tournament!  Let's begin the matches, but first the rules have been changed as to bring you more entertainment and more challenges to the tournament.  Thirty-two fighters will fight each other in different rounds until only one remains!  First would Trunks and Balrog please come out to the ring?"  Trunks and Balrog entered the ring and waited for the match to begin.  Then the announcer said, "You all know the rules, but for any new comers it's like this.  Rule 1:  No Killing, if you do you automatically is disqualified.  Rule 2: The first to give up, be knocked out side the ring, or be knocked out in the ring and receive a full ten count loses.  Rule 3:  Weapons are now allowed, but only one weapon per hand.  Rule 4: No attacking the judges or even me!  That's it, now let the match begin!"  Balrog was the first to move as he punched Trunks in the gut hard, then he gave Trunks an uppercut.  He was punching furiously not letting Trunks get a chance to recover.  When Trunks suddenly dropped to the ground and tripped Balrog.  But Balrog reacted quickly and jumped over it and punched Trunks right in the face.  Sending him flying to the edge of the ring.  Then he jumped up and went and tackled Balrog to the ground.  Balrog quickly recovered and let loose a furry of punches, and then he did a Power Uppercut and knocked Trunks onto the ground of the ring.  The announcer started counting right away, "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Te–" That's when Trunks got to his feet and let loose a furry of his own punches, but Balrog blocked them all expertly and then pulled a jab to Trunks' face knocking him onto the outside of the ring.  Then the announcer said, "The winner is Balrog!  Hey Trunks you okay?"  Trunks just stood up a little light-headed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little light-headed."  Ladies and Gentlemen please wait while we take a short intermission."

            Meanwhile in the locker room was chewing Trunks out, "How could you loose to such a weakling?"  Trunks replied, "Well if I'd have been allowed to transform to Super Saiyin I would have won the match!  Plus he caught me off guard, now you tell me you haven't been caught off guard before dad!"  Vegeta was shocked at the response and let the subject slide.  Then the announcer came in and said, "Would Vega and Goten please come with me.  Your match is about to begin and the crowd is getting restless."  So they followed him out to the arena where the crowd suddenly roared to life.  The announcer introduced the two fighters and started the match.  Vega was the first to make a move and slashed Goten's arm drawing blood, which was extremely rare that something like that happened.  Vega then said, "Give up now and I will spare you from more pain.  If not it's more fun for me and my claws."  Goten replied, "Shut up, you moron, I'll beat you to a pulp!"  With that Vega slashed Goten's other arm drawing blood again.  Each time Goten nearly got a hit on him he would jump over him and slash him again and again.  Then Vega suplexed Goten onto the ring floor, causing him to groan in pain.  Goten got up and got one lucky kick into a claw breaking it.  Vega merely looked at the claw and shrugged it off and charged Goten.  He went so fast that he almost didn't see the punch coming, but he was able to dodge it at the last second and slash Goten's face.  Missing the top, but getting one cheek, and drawing blood from that as well.  Goten got made and broke the other claw, only to be kicked in the gut again and again.  Goten was getting beaten badly by someone weaker than him.  Goten head butted Vega in the gut and drove him from the ring onto what he hoped was the ground outside the ring, but Vega and used Goten's head butt against him and used it to flip over him and throw Goten out of the ring.  Then the announcer came over with the medics and got Goten into the medical ward.  Then he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen the winner is Vega!  We'll be back with the next fighters after the brief interlude!"  Then he saw Chi-Chi running out at him and she asked (yelled), "What happened to my son?  Where is he?  Tell Me now!"  The announcer was scared out of his wits and finally said, "He's in the medical ward right now; ask the doctors what happened and they'll tell you!"  Then Chi-Chi let go of him and ran to see Goten.

            In the locker room Goku was waiting for Goten to come back with Chi-Chi, but he saw Vega come in then the announcer.  "What happened to Goten?" asked Goku.  He's in the medical ward right now, he got beat pretty bad by Vega," said the announcer, "but he'll be okay though, he just needs to get his wounds treated then it's up to the doctors.  Now would Gohan and Sagat follow me out to the ring, so we can begin the next match?"  Gohan and Sagat followed the announcer out to the ring where he introduced them and started the match.  Gohan charged Sagat, who just bent down and yelled, "Tiger Uppercut!"  The attack hit Gohan, square in the chin knocking him back and onto the arenas floor.  Then Gohan yelled, "Masenko Ha!"  Sagat easily dodged the attack but was hit in the gut and as the fight went on Gohan was beating the living daylights out of Sagat.  (Literally!  Picture Sagat in a state where he could barely stand, yet fight!)  Then finally Gohan did his favorite move, the Kame Mea Mea Wave.  The attack hit Sagat and knocked him out of the ring.  The medics went over and took him to the medical ward as well.  Gohan just smirked and left the arena, as the announcer declared Gohan the winner of the match.  He walked back into the locker room and told everybody that he won and that he beat the living daylights out of Sagat.  "Would Fei Long and Chun-Li follow me?" Said the announcer.  They followed and an hour later they were back in the locker room with Chun-Li as the winner.  The announcer called for Pan and Chi-Chi to follow him to the ring.  (Chi-Chi had gotten back to the locker room during the fight with Fei Long and Chun-Li.)  About a half-hour later Chi-Chi walked into the locker room victorious.  Then the announcer called for E. Honda and Bra to follow him to the ring.

            They began fighting as soon as they were allowed and E. Honda let the girl waste her energy in punching and kicking him.  Then he turned around and started the Hundred Hand Slap yelling, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"  Then he turned around and jumped on her, but not enough to kill her but enough to knock her out.  The match was a quick one that took about 20 minutes.  Then Krillin and M. Bison came out and started the match without delay.  Krillin tried all his techniques on Bison, but he would dodge them and beat him down to a pulp.  He was actually enjoying causing Krillin pain.  Then he grew bored of him and threw him out of the ring.  The announcer called Bison as the winner.  Then Blanka and Yamcha immediately entered the ring and started the fight.  Blanka was clearly winning by now and then electrocuting Yamcha and slashing him up with his claws.  (Blanka's claws are natural so they won't break as easily.)  Finally he turned on the amount of his electricity and shocked Yamcha into exhaustion.  Making Blanka the winner of the match.  Tien and Dee Jay came out right after the last match and got under way.  Dee Jay was clearly physically stronger, but Tien was stronger in energy manipulation.  He used his Tri-Beam attack on Dee Jay, but he wouldn't stand still.  Forcing Tien onto the physical combat, then Dee Jay yelled, "Hyper Fist!"  The attack hit Tien head on, but didn't do much until a swift, but strong kick hit Tien in his third eye.  (The one on his forehead!)  Tien stuttered back in pain only to receive another and another until he couldn't see, plus he couldn't hear him over the roaring crowd.  He could feel the pain has Dee Jay kicked him again and again until he tripped over the edge of the ring, but never hit ground.  He was finally able to open his third eye and see the Dee Jay had grabbed him and was pulling him back into the ring only to kick him again and again in the stomach.  Until he finally let him fall onto the ground.  The announcer declared Dee Jay the winner and that they should leave the ring right away.  They did and then Cammy and Guile, then Videl and Chiaotzu.  Then the announcer said, "This match is going to be two on two."  Guile quickly took to the offense as he kicked Videl in the gut then pulled a Flash Kick on her.  While Cammy was spanking Chiaotzu on the rear, while he was bent over her knee.  Videl was now fighting back against Guile who wasn't even phased by her attacks.  Then Cammy walked over to the side and dropped Chiaotzu over the edge and she said, "Now, go home and don't fight again, understood?"  Chiaotzu only nodded and ran away from her.  Videl gave up on Guile and charged Cammy from the back and speared her in the back knocking her over the edge.  The announcer declared Videl and Guile as the winners.  Then Mirai and Zangief started their fight, with Zangief slapping Mirai's head causing him to become dizzy.  Then Mirai turned around and kicked Zangief in groin and he kicked Zangief in the gut then the back of the head.  Putting him on the ground and then Mirai jumped on his rear and started smashing his elbow into Zangief's back.  This caused Zangief to cry out and get up and turn around and use a Pile Driver on Mirai.  This caused Mirai to fall unconscious and thus began the count down to ten.  "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… and the winner is Zangief by knockout!"  He left the ring carrying Mirai back into the locker room and dropped him on the bench.

            Ryu and Ken a match that had been put on hold for a very long time.  The match began as they each countered each other's moves and this went on for about a half-hour.  Then they decided to get serious and Ryu took the offense and started to beat Ken into the rings floor.  Then Ken jumped up and launched himself at Ryu with his ultimate move, the Dragon Punch!  Ryu did the same thing and they unleashed their attacks on each other, but Ryu had trained more and increased his strength and mental capabilities.  So his attack swallowed up Ken's and doubled in size and hit Ken head on.  The match continued for hours and then finally Ryu tried his Hurricane Kick, the same thing with Ken.  Their attacks cancelled each other out and Ryu attacked with his Super Hadoken, while Ken used his Hadoken.  But Ryu's attacked over powered Ken's and blasted him out of the ring!  The match was finally over and there was only five hours until they stopped for the day.  Ryu was declared the winner and he left to go help Ken to the medical ward.

            Piccolo and Dhalsim entered the ring and Dhalsim immediately used his Yoga Teleport technique and appeared behind Piccolo then using his Yoga Flame technique to catch Piccolo on fire and burn his cape and turban to a crisp.  Piccolo turned around and was hit with Dhalsim's arms stretched to their limit, hitting Piccolo in the eyes.  There was too much noise to single out Dhalsim.  Then Dhalsim jumped up and kicked Piccolo in the head.  Then Dhalsim blew a fireball using the Yoga Fire technique.  Then he pushed Piccolo over the edge and was declared the victor.  He left the ring and afterwards Goku and Vegeta came in and battled only using their normal strength and abilities.  Vegeta having trained in his normal form was stronger than Goku physically, but Goku was stronger in power.  The match continued until there was one hour left until they stopped for the day.  Vegeta saw Goku preoccupied about his sons' condition so he took advantage and knocked Goku outside of the ring.  Vegeta was declared the winner of the match and he left the arena.  Hercule and Andrea (Android 18) walked into the ring and she got Hercule into her infamous arm behind the back, while pushing up slightly.  Then she said, "Listen up moron it will be just like the last time except you will throw me out this time and I want the rest owed to me and I want forty thousand zenni this time!  Understood?"  Hercule just nodded his head and they put on a short show and then he picked her up and threw her over the edge of the ring, causing her to loose and now he would have to pay her fifty thousand zenni to keep her quite and he would pay it all at once.  He just hoped there wasn't interest.


	3. Part 2: The Quarter Finals

Chapter 3: Part 2: The Quarter Finals

(Line Up Below! ↓)  (Also see notes at beginning! ↑)  (Yellow or check means victor!)

First Fight:                    Second Fight:               Third Fight:                   Fourth Fight:

Balrog vs. Gohan√        √Vega vs. Chi-Chi        Videl vs. Chun-Li√       √E. Honda vs. Hercule

Fifth Fight:                    Sixth Fight:                   Seventh Fight:               Eighth Fight:

√M. Bison vs. Guile      √Blanka vs. Dee Jay     Zangief vs. Vegeta√      √Ryu vs. Dhalsim

~~~World Tournament/Tournament Isle, Thailand~~~

            The second half of the quarterfinals was under way the next day at ten in the morning.  The first match was between Balrog and Gohan.  They entered the ring and started the battle.  Gohan quickly took the offensive side and started a fury of punches at Balrog, who either dodged or blocked them.  Balrog was quick and Gohan was getting mad because of what he did to his friend.  Balrog quickly turned the tide on Gohan as he gave him an uppercut.  This caught Gohan off guard as he quickly responded with a high kick to the chin and then a leg sweep from underneath him.  He grabbed Balrog and slammed him into the ring floor and then the countdown began.  "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Te–" said the announcer.  Balrog quickly got to his feet and was really angry now.  He started in with all the moves he could muster after the beating he took.  Gohan dodged most of them getting hit by the occasional punch, but quickly threw a fury of his own punches, which caught Balrog off guard completely.  He then kicked Balrog hard in the got which sent him skidding a cross the ring to the edge.  Balrog was trying to keep his balance when all of a sudden Gohan appeared right in front of him and punched him off the ring onto the ground below.  Gohan was declared the winner and he left the ring.  Chi-Chi and Vega were next up and started their furious battle right away.  Vega was merely jumping around dodging Chi-Chi's attacks and so forth.  But Vega quickly got bored and attacked her with his newly fixed claws.  He slashed her across the face, arms, legs, chest, back.  He slashed her everywhere he could without getting hit. He drew blood from just about all the wounds and Chi-Chi was losing badly.  He went in for another strike when Chi-Chi swung her foot around and connected with both claws breaking them.  Vega then decided to finish the match so he suplexed her out of the ring.  But Chi-Chi used this as the time to reverse the attack on Vega.  She twisted while he was halfway through the suplex and sent a sharp kick to his face.  Causing his mask to crack and then she kicked him in the groin.  He fell over clutching his arms as he was now really ticked off, so he grabbed her foot and slammed her into the concrete ring floor.  Then he repeatedly kicked her in the gut, 'til she passed out and was counted out of the tournament.  She was immediately taken to the medical ward in an extremely critical condition do to the loss of blood.  Vega was pronounced the winner and he left the ring to have his claws and mask repaired.

            The next match was announced to be Chun-Li vs. Videl.  Once they got to the ring the immediately began the match.  Chun-Li started off with the Spinning Bird Kick, Videl jumped out of the way but not in time to get at least hit with part of the attack.  (Like a nick on the leg, but it's a strong attack.)  Videl then threw her series of kicks and punches, which Chun-Li easily blocked.  The two women fought with all the basic martial arts moves.  They were about even, but Chun-Li had obviously had more practice at marital arts and was a lot more skillful.    Videl then tried a small ki blast, but Chun-Li countered with a move similar to the Dragon Fist move, but a little bit different.  Chun-Li's attack overtook Videl's and hit her in the chest sending her flying back.  Then Chun-Li did her favorite move and also her finishing move.  Her Lightning Leg Kick, it seemed like there were dozens of legs.  Videl attacked but what was caught by the attack, Videl was falling back slowly, because of all the kicks she was receiving.  Finally Videl hit the ring floor battered and bruised badly.  The announcer then came over and said, "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten!  Videl loses by count out and the winner is Chun-Li!"  Chun-Li bowed to the crowd and went and helped Videl to the medical ward.  (Chun-Li has great sportsmanship.)

The next match was E. Honda vs. Hercule.  (We all know who's going to win this match.  *Smirking*.)  E. Honda started off with his most basic moves.  Hercule jumped behind him though and grabbed his arms and said, "I'll pay you thirty thousand zenni to throw this match, okay?"  E. Honda replied, "Forty Thousand and we got a deal.  But we still have to make it convincing."  Hercule nodded and started a series of punches and kicks.  E. Honda decided to use his signature move, his Hundred Hand Slap!  He put Hercule into position and started hitting him hard over and over again.  (We all know that Hercule will try and con anybody he can, just to stay champion.)  Hercule was getting the beating of his life, until he dropped to the floor and tripped E. Honda, causing him to loose his balance and land right on Hercule!  Hercule tried to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as he was nearly crushed into submission.  He slowly crawled out from underneath E. Honda and kicked him in the head.  The announcer then came over and started the count, "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Te-, he's up and he looks mad!"  E. Honda sure was mad as he charged Hercule sumo style and nearly pushed Hercule out of the ring, until Hercule jumped up and dropped for a missile type move.  (It's a kamikaze type move, to help him win matches, he rarely goes this extreme.)  That was until E. Honda jumped into the air and grabbed Hercule and brought him down into a Super Tombstone Piledriver!  The move caused Hercule to start running around the ring holding his head and screaming, "Ouch!  Ouch!  Ouch! Ouch!"  E. Honda smirked and thought, 'He even worth Forty Thousand Zenni, I think I'll take him out now and end is little winning streak.'  E. Honda then jumped into the air and landed flat on Hercule, who just went limp underneath E. Honda from his weight.  The announcer ran over and started the count, "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten…, and the winner is E. Honda!  Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, but it looks like Hercule finally proved to us that he is human after all!  Let's give him a big round of applause for surviving what he went through in the ring just a few moments ago!"  Then the entire stadium starts clapping and cheering.  When Hercule came to he was surprised to see the crowd cheering for him even though he lost.  He just did one of his `Famous` posses and left the ring.  Hercule though was sad that he wasn't champion anymore and he didn't get any prize money, and he still had to pay of 18!

When E. Honda entered the locker room, Ryu confronted him and said, "Good job Honda, you just might make it to the finals with moves like those.  But just remember if we fight, I won't go easy on you, because you're my friend."  E. Honda replied, "Thanks Ryu, and if we do fight I suspected that you wouldn't go easy on me.  All well might as well go get something to eat."  With that he walked off and went to the buffet and started eating more than a normal human would.  (Of course you have to keep in mind that he is a sumo wrestler.)  When Hercule came in however he went right to the showers to freshen up and then he made a break for his office.  He didn't encounter 18 anywhere and for that he was grateful.  (I know this paragraph's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this paragraph!  The next paragraph will be longer I promise!  Please don't hurt me!  *Begging Face w/ Scared Face*)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next two opponents are M. Bison and Guile!  Please enter the ring and begin the match."  M. Bison stepped in to the ring and the moment Guile did he was grabbed by the throat and started to be beat into a pulp.  M. Bison was showing no mercy and was just beating Guile down like he was nothing at all compared to him.  Then M. Bison grew border and started to electrocute him with his powers.  He pulled a variety of moves on Guile that was until he let down his guard and Guile screamed, "Sonic Boom!"  The blast hit M. Bison right in the face, as he staggered back and roared, "Captain Guile, you will pay dearly for that!  You will not insult me like that again!"  Guile replied, "Well I just thought it would make things more interesting than they already were.  By making you angry and weakening you a bit more and by getting you to use some of those so called infamous powers of yours Bison!"  When Guile finished speaking, he was hit square in the face and then M. Bison started to slam Guile's head into the ring floor over and over again.  By the time M. Bison stopped slamming his head into the ring floor, Guile was a bloody pulp.  (No literally!  Guile's bleeding all over his body and has some serious broken bones.  Don't worry though; he won't die, because M. Bison wants some sweet revenge on Ryu.)  M. Bison then grabbed Guile and threw him out of the ring into the wall on the far side of the ring.  The announcer then said, "I don't believe my own eyes!  It seems as though that Guile is out of the tournament.  M. Bison is the winner!"  The crowd starts to boo at him and he just leaves the ring with a smile on his face.

The announcer had called for the medics to come and get Guile and take him to the emergency room.  The announcer then said, "Our next contestants are Blanka vs. Dee Jay!  Hold on a minute… the judges have just told me this will be a battle royal match!  Would the remaining contestants please come out to the ring!  Oh, wait a minute… please forgive me would the next two challengers come out to the ring.  Only two people are allowed to stay in the ring, once this has been done they will advance to the Semi-Finals!"  Vegeta and Zangief walked out to the ring and Blanka immediately jumped onto Zangeif's back and let out his Shock Treatment technique on him.  Causing him to be electrocuted and fall down to his knees where Blanka decided to kick him out of the ring.  He did so with out most precision as he kicked him into the crowd.  (*Snickering*)  Vegeta on the other hand was giving Dee Jay the pounding of his life. He would punch him several times then he would kick him several times and then he would use a mixture of both.  Vegeta soon became bored by this and threw him out of the ring.  The announcer came over and said, "We have our winners, Vegeta and Blanka!  Now we have a special treat for you right now!  One of you lucky crowd members could receive a backstage pass to all of the next champion's matches!"  The crowd roared and soon quieted down.  The announcer said, "Would Erasa please come on down and claim your prize, and as a bonus you and a friend will be given the opportunity to start right now, even if there is no champion currently."  Erasa squealed with happiness as she ran and dragged Sharpnar down from the crowd.  She then went to wards the locker room area.

The announcer called out Ryu and Dhalsim who were currently battling it out inside the ring.  Ryu was jumping around to avoid Dhalsim's punches and kicks.  He then got the power surge he wanted and yelled, "Super Denjin Hadoken!"  The attack was so powerful it blew Dhalsim right out of the ring as if he were nothing.  When the attack died down half the ring was decimated into pieces.  But Dhalsim may have been blown out of the ring, but he didn't hit the ground.  He was floating in the air and he floated back to the remainder of the ring and Ryu started a series of rapid punches and kicks at Dhalsim.  Dhalsim was in a world of pain as he finally blew fire at Ryu who jumped over him and yelled, "Super Fire Hadoken!"  The fiery Hadoken blast hit Dhalsim from the back and burned him bad and Ryu saw him jump in the air and he followed him, but yelled, "Super Dragon Punch!"  The incredibly powerful uppercut hit Dhalsim sending him flying hire into the air and Ryu landed and waited for Dhalsim to land.  When he finally did land, he was barely able to stand.  Ryu took advantage of this and yelled, "Hurricane Kick!"  Ryu started spinning in the air and went directly at Dhalsim.  He hit Dhalsim a couple of times then he jumped back in the air and yelled, "Vacuum Hurricane Kick!"  The attack was more powerful version of the Hurricane Kick, instead of moving he stayed in the same place and was beating Dhalsim into a pulp.  Then finally Dhalsim fell out of the ring and hit the ground.  The announcer declared Ryu as the winner and that there would be an interlude to repair the ring and for the fighters to rest and wait for the third part of the Quarter Finals.  Ryu walked out of the ring, while Dhalsim was taken to the medical ward, to be treated for his injuries.  (The next chapter will be a short one, due to not having an idea on what to write.)


	4. Part 3: The Interlude

Chapter 4: Part 3: The Interlude

~~~World Tournament/ Tournament Isle, Thailand~~~

            Erasa was busy chatting with Videl, when Cammy and Chun-Li came in.  Erasa went over to them and got their autographs and showed Videl.  (You know how Erasa is, an airhead. *Smirking*) Meanwhile Sharpnar was talking with Gohan about why he was even in the tournament.  Gohan replied, "Simple the university said I was to smart for my own good.  They fired me because almost all of my students did not get passing grades to receive a grade.  I graded them fairly though and it was the athletic students that failed.  So I've been looking for a job, but until I can get one I'm competing in tournaments for the money as well as a chance to improve my fighting skills."  Sharpnar replied, "I guess, the people at the universities are a bunch of morons.  You know I can get some information on the opponent you're facing in the third part of the Quarter Finals.  I know you don't want me to, but I did any way.  Her name is Chun-Li and she's not your average martial artist.  She's what's known as a Street Fighter; she fought in the previous Street Fighter Tournament and nearly won it.  That was until the masked man Vega beat her, he's known to be wicked with his claws.  Any way I'd be careful out there Gohan.  I know you're one of the strongest fighters on the planet, but those Street Fighters are tough."  Gohan nodded and went to the medical ward to check on his mom.  Meanwhile the construction crews just brought in an entirely new ring and were now busy repairing the other ring.  (Okay the next few chapters will have to do with the original way it was lined up.  You know Eight to Four, Four to Two, and Two to One.  The third part of the Quarter Finals is up next then the Semi-Finals, then the Finals themselves.  The next few chapters will also probably be shorter than the rest, do to the fact that there are less matches.  Then again they may be longer than expected.)


	5. Part 4: The Quarter Finals

Chapter 5: Part 4: The Quarter Finals

(Line Up Below! ↓)  (Also see notes at beginning! ↑)  (Yellow or check means victor!)  (I'd like to thank Bushido_8 for his help & letting me use his idea on purer ki.)

First Fight:                    Second Fight:               Third Fight:                   Fourth Fight:

Chun-Li vs. Gohan√     Vega vs. Blanka√         E. Honda vs. Ryu√       M. Bison vs. Vegeta√

 ~~~The World Tournament/Tournament Isle, Thailand~~~

            The ring was finally finished and the announcer said, "Would Gohan and Chun-Li please come out to the ring?"  The moment Gohan and Chun-Li stepped into the ring they launched themselves at each other.  Chun-Li started her moves off with a Hurricane Kick, which was pretty strong.  The move gave Gohan bruises on his arms, he just ignored them though as he gave Chun-Li a swift kick to the face.  She went flying back a little, but quickly recovered.  She then tried her signature move, the Lightning Kick.  The kick was bruising Gohan up pretty bad.  He then grabbed her leg and tried to swing her over him, but she countered with a kick to the jaw.  What was most shocking was that the kicks made Gohan bleed.  Gohan staggered back and said, "How is it possible that you can make me bleed, with only a few kicks? I'm one of the strongest beings in the universe!"  Chun-Li replied, "I don't know how, you'll have to ask someone else, who's more in touch with his ki and the planets ki as well."  Then she started a series of punches at Gohan and he dodged them all and then he transformed into a Super Saiyin.  His wounds disappeared and he looked like he was fully healed.  Chun-Li then added more power into her punches, which Gohan merely blocked or dodged.  This got Chun-Li frustrated as she then took a swing at Gohan with both her fists coming on towards his ears.  Gohan caught her hands before they even touched him.  Chun-Li had been expecting this as she raised her foot and focused her strength into one swift kick to the groin.  *Smack* Gohan let go of her arms and bent over and let out a groan of pain and anger.  She then started with her Lightning Kick move again and started pummeling Gohan's face.  When she stopped Gohan's face was bleeding badly and in his Super Saiyin form at that!  Gohan then took his power up another level and flung her out of the ring like she was nothing at all.  She hit the ground roughly and Gohan stood up and let his power fade back to normal and waited for the announcer to say something.  The announcer came running up and yelled, "Gohan is the winner!  Can we get a medical team over here to check on these two?"  Gohan replied, "Don't even bother, I'll be fine, just check on her, though."  With that said Gohan left the ring and headed towards the locker room.  The medical team arrived and checked Chun-Li out and diagnosed her with minor injuries, just a bunch of bruises that would sting for quite a while.

            When Gohan made it back into the locker room, all the Z Warriors stared and him, finally Krillin asked, "Man Gohan, what happened to you out there?"  Gohan replied, "Those other fighters are stronger than they seem.  That Chun-Li gal almost beat me and put a serious pounding on me.  I had to go to Super Saiyin 2 just to beat her and that's without using my Mystic Saiyin Powers."  Goku walked up to Gohan and said, "You look worse than when Vegeta and I beat you while sparring.  Why don't you go rest until your next match, we'll get you up when it comes."  Gohan nodded and left to go lay down in the locker room's bedding area.  (It's for fighters who just need to rest for a bit, until their next match.  I know that the above paragraph was a bit short and hard to believe, but I got the idea from someone who reviewed my story when it was still in its early chapters.)

            The next match was Vega vs. Blanka; everyone thought it was going to be an electrifying match.  (Whoa I made a pun and didn't even realize it!)  When the announcer called Blanka and Vega out, Vega said, "You're going to wish that you never battled me monster!"  Blanka let out a roar of anger and attacked Vega.  The attack caught Vega off guard and when Blanka jumped on Vega and started to squeeze the life out of him, he realized that he could electrocute him instead.  So, that's exactly what Blanka did, he turned on the juice and started to shock Vega into submission.  Vega broke free of Blanka's hold and looked at his air and saw it frizzed out.  He was furious now and attacked Blanka with his claws.  Blanka used his own claws tog grab Vega's and turn the juice on again and start shocking Vega into submission again.  Then Blanka let go and jumped on top of Vega and started to bite him.  He drew blood and then turned the juice on again, which this time hurt more because of an open wound.  Vega got lucky and clawed Blanka's backside and caused Blanka to howl in pain.  He turned back towards Vega and grabbed him and gave him an aerial Tombstone Piledriver.  Then he let go and did his famous rolling attack, he would roll through the air into his opponent knocking them into a dazed state and then letting him get the K.O. in on his opponent.  This is exactly what happened, except Vega was K.O.ed outside of the ring.  Blanka didn't even wait for the announcer to say anything and he left the ring.  Blanka knew he was the winner, because Vega would be out for more than a ten count and he was outside of the ring.  When Blanka made it back into the locker room he automatically went to rest and recuperate for his next match.  He thought of the times he had battled and beat his opponents within an inch of their life, so that they would not bother him again.  That was until Ryu had come along and beat him to a pulp.  Then he knew what his opponents felt and became a true Street Fighter, though he never won a single tournament, he enjoyed his life in his new homeland.  Vega on the other hand was immensely ticked off and went to get his head bandaged and to straighten out his hair.  (The next match is going to be a bit short as it deals with Ryu and E. Honda.)

            When the next match came up, Ryu and E. Honda were already in the ring.   E. Honda started the match off with his Hundred Hand Slap technique.  Ryu got a couple of hits on him but then somersaulted over him and landed on the edge of the ring and tripped him from behind.  Ryu then tried his Hurricane Kick on him, but E. Honda blacked it and grabbed Ryu into a bear hug. He started squeezing the life out of him and trying to get a K.O. in on him.  Ryu on the other hand wiggled free f the bear hug and jumped away from him and said, "Now you're going down E. Honda."  Then Ryu's voice seemed to slow down time itself as he yelled in eerie voice, _"SUPER DENJIN HADOKEN!"_  The blast was enormous as it engulfed E. Honda in the biggest blast seen in many years.  The blast was so powerful that it knocked E. Honda out of the ring.  The announcer yelled, "Wow I haven't seen a blast like that since the Kame Maya Wave!  Ryu is the winner by ring out!"  Ryu walked out of the ring and immediately stopped when he saw M. Bison in the ring now.  Then Vegeta joined him in the ring and started fighting.

            Vegeta was busy pulverizing M. Bison when he felt a powerful ki; it was incredibly pure and powerful.  This distraction caused M. Bison to punch Vegeta right in the face.  When Vegeta recovered he was pissed off so bad that he transformed into a Super Saiyin 3!  He flew right at Bison and started to pound the life out of him with each blow.  Everyone could tell that he was could tell that he was incredibly pissed off by the way he was fighting.  He didn't let his opponent have a chance to stand or recover.  Though that was normal for Vegeta, he was still doing a damn good job of it.  Bison was able to move in an inch without a fist connecting into his jaw line.  By the time Vegeta had calmed down, Bison was a bleeding mess.  He had cuts all over his body, even in some of the more sensitive areas.  Vegeta then realized that he had transformed into a Super Saiyin 3 and smirked.  (You know "the smirk", he gets when somebody is about to either die or get, a real nasty beating; I mean cruel and excruciating, beating.)  Vegeta knew if he killed him he wouldn't make it into the championship rounds.  So he just flew at him and gave him a few more punches and kicks, then he just pushed him over the edge.  Vegeta was announced the winner, and everyone was afraid to go near Vegeta, except the Z Warriors.

            When Vegeta walked out of the ring that signified the end of the Quarter Finals.  The only four fighters left were Blanka, Gohan, Vegeta, and Ryu.  They proved that they were quite capable of winning the championship, but had to prove it in another couple of rounds.  The Semi-Finals were where the toughest matches took place, with the exception to the finals of course.  The next two matches were under consideration as to who will fight who.

(Okay, listen up!  I'm going to let you decided who should fight who in the semi-finals okay.  I better receive some good reviews or else I'll decide myself.  If you all want I'll go back and right an AU to this story and let you decide who should be in what match and who should fight the other.  Remember this though I'm giving you until the 15th of March to decide.  Which everyone as the most votes wins!  The ones to vote on will be listed below!

Matches, Who vs. Who?

A. Gohan vs. Blanka

B. Gohan vs. Ryu

C. Gohan vs. Vegeta

D. Vegeta vs. Blanka

E. Vegeta vs. Ryu

F. Ryu vs. Blanka

Most Votes wins, two winners. If there's a tie then all the rest will be eliminated and then there'll be another voting.


End file.
